


Skin

by Qweruiop



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I mean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, a lil angst if you squint??, angst comes with this pairing, its soran we're talking about tho lmao, literally dumbasses, the tiniest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qweruiop/pseuds/Qweruiop
Summary: Emily felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. This was a bad, bad idea.Sweet, caring Lindsey.Offering a massage like it was nothing. Her eyes concerned, “Are your hamstrings bothering you again?” She said, a hand on Emily’s knee, looking directly at her eyes.She would like to think that she wasn’t actually this weak.Maybe, in another universe when she wasn’t as touched starved as she was, no quarantine in sight, maybe then, that Emily would’ve had the strength to refuse.(aka, gay panic while getting a massage)
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Skin

Emily felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. This was a bad _, bad_ idea.

Sweet, caring Lindsey.

Offering a massage like it was nothing. Her eyes _concerned_ , “Are your hamstrings bothering you again?” She said, a hand on Emily’s knee, looking directly at her eyes.

She would like to think that she wasn’t actually _this_ weak.

Maybe, in another universe when she wasn’t as touched starved as she was, no quarantine in sight, maybe then, that Emily would’ve had the strength to refuse _._

_It’s fine, I’ll just stretch and take a cold bath Linds_ , she’d say, _don’t worry about it._

But she hadn’t been touched in _weeks_. Her own hands felt like they were mocking her, unable to find her any release.

She felt fifteen again, trying to find her first orgasm, and being unable to. Laying on her bed, legs spread, being so _close_ , and then the guilt of Christianity making her stop and put her hands away.

The hammering on her chest didn’t make her feel as guilty as it did now.

Her _Christianit_ y didn’t make her feel as dirty.

They moved from the couch and switched to Lindsey’s bed, which somehow made this feel even more personal.

“ _So_ , I didn’t find any lotion, but I did find some rose body oil that I think will do the trick,” she said while shaking the bottle with a grin in her face. “Now, just lay on your stomach, and relax sonny.”

Emily sat on the bed, her shoes falling to the floor as she took them off. _Breathe Emily, breathe_.

Lindsey’s hands felt strong and warm on her calves. The oil making it easy to slide across her legs.

She felt naked.

Exposed.

Horny.

_And that was just great, wasn’t it?_

It’s not like she was doing anything groundbreaking, for God’s sake, they got massages for a living. Every single damn time they were at camp.

_So why was this any fucking different?_

“Fuck— right _there_.” She closed her eyes and felt her hands close in a tight grip.

It was slightly painful. Her legs felt sore, her body overwhelmed, but more than anything, she felt aroused.

Aroused by her best friends’ hands.

Hands that weren’t even on any place that _mattered._

“Shit, shit, shit.” She whispered, trying to hold her breath steady.

Lindsey’s hands suddenly stopped all motion. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Emily turned her head around, facing Lindsey,” No, everything is fine Linds.” _I just accidentally got wet after 2 minutes of you massaging my fucking legs_.

Lindsey moved her hands from her calves, to the back of her knees and started rubbing small circles. Emily felt everything at once, the knowledge that she was getting closer to her inner thighs, the fact that she had started to soak her underwear _. God, please please don’t let me soak through my shorts—_

“I’m going to move on top of your legs because my side is getting numb from leaning on my side,” said Lindsey with a grin on her face “Besides, I’m doing this for free so it’s the least you could.” She teased.

The weight felt reassuring, warm, and possibly friendship ending.

Lindsey started massaging her thighs, getting close to the inner part, and right there, Emily knew it was over for her. _She’s going to notice. She’s going to kno—_

Emily started feeling angry. Not really at anyone. Maybe mostly at herself. Because why—why the _fuck_ were Lindsey’s hands _so big. Why did they feel possessive on her body?_ Like she—

Like she _owned_ it.

Like she—

“Can I help?” She whispered.

Emily froze, her heart dropping to her ass and _surely_ a stroke incoming, “You’re already helping with the massage dumbass.”

“I can _smell_ it.”

**Shit.**

_Shit._

Lindsey moved away from her body and slightly nudged her side,” Get on your back.”

Emily felt frozen, yet she did as she was told. All the alcohol in the world wouldn’t have prepared her for the feeling of shame she felt as she slowly turned around to look. “Lindsey, look I just haven’t been, you know, getting—”

She felt her words die in her mouth when she looked up at her. Lindsey was looking absolutely _wrecked._ Hands glistening with rose oil, eyes darkened, and her breathing slightly pronounced.

“Let me help you. _”_ She repeated, sounding slightly desperate.

“Linds, that’s fucking crazy,” she looked down at her legs, “For one, I’ve never seen you that way. For two, you’re not even into girls— “

“-I’ve had sex with many girls before,” She said, almost looking offended at Emily. “And besides, don’t act like you don’t think I’m attractive Em,” Lindsey started getting closer to Emily, putting her knees on each side of her hips. “You think I haven’t seen…” She whispered close to her ear, wrapping both of her hands behind Emily’s neck “Always touching on me, getting any excuse to touch my inner thighs, to feel me up— “

“—It’s not like that… “

“—Oh, it’s _not_? Then what the fuck is it then?”

She was right, it’s not like the thought never _crossed_ her mind. It’s not like Lindsey wasn’t her type _. You’ve just never been an option._

_Not one I could dwell on anyway._

“I would never touch you inappropriately like that.”

“What a shame, because I _have._ ”

And wasn’t that just _fucking_ great?

In hindsight, she could see it. I mean, nobody really touched her like Lindsey did. No one’s hand went up to her thigh quite as closely as hers did. Maybe with the exception of _Kelley_ , but she’d been fucked by her before. Once your tongue is inside somebody, shame kind of runs out of the window.

When she told Lindsey about that mess, she almost hadn’t seemed responsive. She wasn’t screaming at her for ruining the team’s dynamic as she thought. She hadn’t done much of _anything_. “A teammate huh?” she’d teased, and never really brought it up again.

When she had pulled her shirt off a few days after that, hickeys all over her chest, Lindsey had looked at her exactly the same way she was looking at her right now. As possessive, as aroused. _Maybe slightly less jealous._

With the last grasp of her dignity, she grabbed Lindsey’s neck and kissed her. It felt freeing.

Like it was something that was supposed to happen. _Maybe because it had._

_At the World Cup_ , her mind reminded her, when Emily needed company. Comfort.

_“It’s just a kiss Em, don’t be weird about it.”_ A warm mouth, tasting of alcohol, and euphoria. _They had won._

She felt Lindsey slowly start moving her legs, thrusting into her hips. At first, she had thought it had been on purpose, but the way Lindsey grabbed her hair and slightly pulled told her otherwise.

“Fuck, Em, I need _it_ ,” She said, barely pulling away from her lips and looking straight at Emily “I _need_ to taste you.”

With a swift move, Lindsey pushed Emily’s shoulders down and was met with a small whimper.

Emily felt her legs tremble as Lindsey took her underwear off. It felt surreal, green eyes staring down at her naked thighs.

Lindsey hadn’t even taken _anything off_ , yet she was already making her lose it.

A finger trailed down from her inner thigh to her opening. She felt herself opening up her legs wider.

“ _God_ , you’re _so_ fucking wet. Is this all for me? Is it?” Lindsey said, index finger barely going in and out. _Not enough._

“Yes, yes, fuck, it’s for _you._ I’m wet for **you,** please just fuck _me_ , I’ve waited too muc- yeah!” Emily gasped, closing her eyes as a finger finally entered her.

_In and out, in and out_. She was so sensitive, it felt so _good_ , yet she felt **empty**. She needed _more_.

“God _dammit_ Lindsey- “ She couldn’t help the whimper she let out as Lindsey’s tongue made contact with her clit, a second finger joining the other. She was throbbing. In pain. She _needed_ her release it had been way too long. “Yeah there, _there_.” Emily tried closing her legs, hand firmly in Lindsey’s hair, guiding her head and thrusting into her mouth and fingers.

Lindsey increased her pace, feeling Emily’s tightness, her wetness dripping down her hands, joining the rose oil she had used. With an upward motion, once, twice, and Emily closed her legs screaming in pleasure into her arm, tears in her eyes.

“God, where did you learn how to do that?” Emily asked, a little breathless. Lindsey looked at her, licked her lips, and just shrugged.

Lindsey slowly pulled her fingers out of Emily, bringing them into her mouth and licking them. Green eyes shining with desired as she tasted her sweetness, mixed with her smell, and the leftover scent of the rose lube she had used to massage Emily with.

Emily felt a little bit out of her element. Lindsey Horan had surprised her yet again. It’s not like she had never thought Lindsey wouldn’t be good at fucking _. I just hadn’t known she’d be that good at fucking women._

A slight annoyance consumed her whole body. Her fingers twitched a little bit. She didn’t even want to think about who had been the first person to touch her. The first woman that had made her feel good.

Jealousy.

Want.

Desire to _ruin_ Lindsey Horan for everybody else.

Emily got up, resting into her knees, grabbing Lindsey’s fingers, and sucking them into her mouth, running her tongue on the fingerprint part, applying pressure. She could feel Lindsey’s eyes staring at her, at her mouth. Lindsey started slowly pushing her fingers in and out of her mouth.

She grabbed Lindsey by her hips and guided her down into the bed. Hungry eyes looked up at her, a slight glisten in her mouth. That was _Emily_ in _Lindsey’s_ mouth. An animalistic instinct overtook her and she felt herself leaning in, and licking her lips clean. Kissing Lindsey like it was the last time. She didn’t know _when_ this would happen again, or if it’d _happen_ at all.

Emily sucked Lindsey’s lower lip, slightly nibbling into it. Her possessiveness had no boundaries. It’s not like she’d never had a hookup, she knew how it worked. **_You leave no marks_** _._ But she felt it deep inside of her, the need to mark her as hers. The need to show others that Lindsey belonged to her, if only for one night. She ran her tongue against Lindsey’s pulse point and sucked two marks right next to each other, making sure they were a bright red, contrasting on Lindsey’s tan skin.

She took her sweet time undressing Lindsey. Lingering touches. Soft licks here and there. Until she was squirming as she finally took her shorts off and left her only in her panties. Emily looked up at Lindsey, a thumb slightly going over her covered center.

“Em, c’mon,” Lindsey begged, thrusting into her moving thumb, feeling hotness in her whole body.

Emily was a masochist sometimes, but on this occasion, she could not have waited anymore if she wanted to. She slowly put Lindsey’s panties to the side, and licked a line from her slit to her clit, hearing Lindsey let out a sigh of pleasure.

She grabbed both sides of her panties and put them down slowly, revealing thighs and pussy covered in wetness. _God, she got wet from me barely touching her. How is she **real**._

Emily started licking up and down, thrusting into her slit and going up to lick at her clit. Lindsey was loud, and so much better than she could have imagined.

“C’mon Em, do it _please_ , make me cum. Make me cum in your mouth.” Emily moaned at her words, and Lindsey felt the vibrations in her body. Not wanting to make Lindsey wait any longer, she moved from her slit and focused on her clit, sucking it into her mouth, till she felt Lindsey wrap her legs around her head harshly and thrust into her mouth one last time.

Watching Lindsey, spread out on her bed, thighs wet with release, and hickeys shinning against her skin made her feel good inside. _Mine._ Her mind whispered, but she knew that that was not the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the name from Rihanna's song "skin" hope yall enjoyed this :') ( I DO feel a little guilty for posting this so close to Linds birthday but I just can't stop myself from posting shit once I finish it lmao)


End file.
